clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Weddell
Weddell is a state of the United Kingdom of Antartica. Freezeland had control of the water, but when Snowzerland destroyed it, the USA assumed total control. Wedged between New Freezeland and the Antarctic Peninsula, islands in Weddell mainly depend on the turtle shells that are in great abundance. Background Weddell Sea was unknown when it founded, but came to as turtle shells are found in that common area. They then tried to name the island "Turtle Sea", but that name was already given to a sea in Dorkugal. They tried Shield Sea, which was not good enough. Finally, Dorkugese who were researching a mysterious site called Wikipedia found an article on the exact same sea as the one described here. Seeing as there was no reason not to name the sea after the mysterious article, the goverment went on and issued the new name: Weddell Sea. It is now one of the USA's most busy shipping routes. In January 2009, the sea seceded from the Sub-Antarctic and went on to be a new state, Weddell State. It also became jointly handled by the MAI. Later, around March, Freezeland signed a contract wth main controller USA to take control of many islands nearby it. It is said that several more islands had been found and claimed by Freezeland. MAI plans to take control of it, but gave up the idea having annexed Sherby Hoodwounds and MCI. Geography Weddell Sea is squashed between Freezeland and the Antarctic Peninsula with many lovely islands located in it, all surrounded by a giant sea of ice. They are controlled by either the USA or Freezeland. These islands are in various control, either by USA or Freezeland. The islands are sorted out by whom they are controlled and what they are part of. USA (Weddell State) *Turtle Atoll: The unofficial capital for the turtle population in Antarctica, the atoll is also where the exiled Turtly is headquartered at. *Shield Island: The capital of the state, penguins from the already-crowded mainland flee there. *Dessert Island: The proclaimed 'capital of desserts' is mostly unrecognized, despite being annexed in 2006. *Seal Island: The unofficial capital for the good seal population in Antarctica. Other *Isle Royale: Owned by Freezeland. *Doble Islands: Owned by New North Etana. *Unclaimed Islands of Weddell: Self-governed, no country has annexed it nor has it formarlly gained independence or recognition by other governments. Inhabitants *Mainly, fisherpenguins are found in the sea to search for items. Tourists could also be found in both the sea if to see the sunset (if they can't afford to go to Sunshine Fjord or to relax in the beautiful boat they are in, and in Dessert Island where most tourists eat chocalate from Chocolate Waterfall. *In Turtle Island, the majority of turtles in USA live there or orginated from there and could be mostly seen in Shell City. *Weddell Seals live in Seal Island, along with many other Seals. *Lastly, in Shield Island, penguins and crabs roam the streets of Shield City and Beach Town. Trivia *Isle Royale a popular Freezelandian tourist spot. *The South Pole Council representative for Weddell is Kwiksilver. Resources The fisherpenguins fish for: *Turtle Shells *Crabs *Fish In Dessert Island, you could mainly get chocalate and other dessert. *In Turtle Island and the sea, you could get Turtle Shells as it is the island's main trade. But these are artificial, due to the ban on real Turtle Shells. *In Shield Island, coconuts could be obtained in the summer, "edible snow" in winter and fish in both seasons. *Isle Royale is Freezeland's main trading port, and also serves as a base for Freezeland's navy. See also *Sub-Antarctic, another state on water. *USA *MAI *Freezeland *Unclaimed Islands of Weddell External Links * Reality's Weddell Sea Category:Rooms